A New Friend
by EmperorWater14
Summary: Just a one-shot of my OC James visiting the Wattersons and him having a date with his crush.


It was a peaceful morning in the city of Elmore. Gumball was watching his window wondering what he would do today. His friend Darwin came in the room. He asked gumball:

"Hey gumball! What are you thinking today?"

"I'm thinking of having a new friend." Replies gumball.

So, gumball and Darwin went outside for a walk. They were calm for the day until they saw a brown cat. That brown cat looked just like gumball. The brown cat had a green sweater, orange pants and light brown cow-like patches. He walked and introduced himself to gumball and Darwin:

"Hi. My name is James. What's yours?" Asked James.

"Hi. My name is gumball and this is Darwin." Said gumball as he introduced himself and Darwin.

"Hi." Says Darwin.

So the three friends went inside the house. They played board games, they swam on the pool, and everything else so nice. They were having a calm day. Until...

"Hey James. Would you like to play dodge or dare?" Asked Gumball.

James never played this kind of board game before. He was kind of shy for those board games. But in other words, he said:

"Sure."

"Okay. I'll go first."

Said gumball as he rolled the dice six times and it fell into a four. When he did that, he took out a dare card and read it:

"Take out the trash and put it on the roof."

So gumball, Darwin, and James took out one big bag of trash , then they found a latter, and climbed with it to the roof. Gumball giggled as he asked James to pass the trash bag. They put it there and just watched. They were laughing until the trash and it's odor melted away to stick on the roof. It was smelling stinky.

"Gee gumball. I guess that game was fun." Said James.

"Alright boys. Who wants cookies?" Said Nicole Watterson holding a plate full of chocolate chip cookies.

The boys rushed over the table, and Nicole Watterson served three plates of 10 cookies and two glasses of milk for gumball and James, and a glass of water for Darwin (since he is a fish.) After 6 minutes of eating cookies and drinking, Richard Watterson came along upset asking:

"Who put the trash in the roof? It's smells stinky!"

Gumball, Darwin, and James giggled nervously because they were in trouble. Then, a female pink cat named Lexy Watterson (Gumball's long lost twin sister) came down with a black shirt and a blue skirt. James looked at her. _She's so beautiful,_ thought James. Lexy saw Jim and greeted him with a kiss. James couldn't believe it. James blushed and said:

"Hi..." He blushed again.

"Hi cute one. I'm Lexy Watterson." Said Lexy.

So with that set, the Watterson did everything for James. They baked him delicious cookies, they gave him nice drinks like milkshakes, and everything nice. James was having a nice time with the Wattersons including his friends Gumball, Darwin, and Anais. Until the night arrived, and the best moment of the brown cat's life was about to begin: he was having a romantic date with Lexy Watterson.

Gumball served the table, Darwin cooked the spaghetti and meatballs, candles, and bouquet of flowers called roses. The dinner date began like this:

First, Gumball played the love song Bella Note from Disney's The Lady and the Tramp. Then, they watched James as he took a rose from the bouquet and gave it to Lexy Watterson which caused her to blush intensely. James had an intense crush on her. His heart was beating so intensely that Lexy gave a very romantic kiss on the lips. James blushed all over his body, hearts floated and popped up from his head and he fainted to the floor like a plank. Lexy giggled that she got him up and hugged him. James hugged her back. James' parents showed up that his mother said:

"Oh James. You're growing up. But it's time to go home."

"Ok mom." Said James.

He and Lexy kissed, he said goodbye to the Wattersons, went home with his parents. James had a happy time with the Wattersons. Lexy said:

"I hope I see him tomorrow."

"You will sister." Replied Gumball. Apparently, everything was planned out. She will see him tomorrow.


End file.
